The present invention relates to a seat reclining mechanism and, more particularly, to a seat reclining mechanism that positions the seat back to a desired angle in a motor vehicle.
Current designs for seating mechanisms in motor vehicles are large, complicated, costly to manufacture and cannot be operated with power. These conventional seating mechanisms often use gear teeth and are noisy and weak relative to current design requirements.
As can be seen, there is a need for a small, simple, light-weight and quietly operated seat reclining mechanism that may be used with both power and manually adjusted seat backs.